


2PM drabbles

by rosegukk



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Short drabbles (~100 words or less) written from prompts requested by readers.





	1. Feel - Minjun

He had never known this feeling before. A general knowledge of the concept occupied his mind, but he had never felt it for himself. With others before, it was always the same empty attraction from both sides. He wanted something tangible, something he could feel without it needing to be in a physical form every time. He discovered it while holding your hand, and, after, when you had gone home, there were still traces of it in his palm. His thoughts were confirmed when his heart fluttered every time you smiled. He believed in it while lying in the darkened bedroom with you next to him.


	2. Reflection - Nichkhun

The mirror peeled away at the outer appearance, stripping back the layers of deceit, to reveal the raw, abhorrent truth of his heart beneath. He was ugly. Rotten. A passerby wouldn’t notice the festering mess of his true self- his exterior was rather pleasant to look at. But staring at himself in the reflective glass, he could see deep under his skin. Nichkhun wanted to rip and tear at his flesh, wanted to expose everything to the sun in the hopes that he would be cleansed and she would come back. She wouldn’t. Soon, everyone turned away from him. The true nature of his heart was apparent, carved into every aspect of his appearance. He understood now why she left. He was ugly.


	3. Dearest - Nichkhun

Nichkhun watched you sleep as your body waged against a stubborn fever. He smiled slightly to himself, knowing that you were even more stubborn than the virus. His fingertips brushed away the strands of hair plastered to your forehead as he placed a cool rag to your burning skin. Mumbled protests tumble from your lips, telling him to look away from your not-so-perfect visage. He chuckles and shakes his head, insisting that you are beautiful to him no matter what. He punctuates his statement with a gentle kiss to your temple.


	4. Strangers in the Sun - Taecyeon

You were entranced by him, to say the least. The languidly setting sun cast his features in a golden glow, softening the sharp edges of his jaw and casting gold flecks into his amused amber eyes. His lips, plump and soft, turned up into a playful grin. It seemed that this stranger was just as enthralled by you as he stood up to take your hand and lead you to a quiet corner to explore the effects of sunlight on bare skin.


	5. Adventure - Wooyoung

Your dress was constricting, your heels uncomfortable, and the flute of champagne in your hand was doing nothing to make the dull conversations any more exciting. Thoughts of strolling barefoot through the lush garden just outside and feeling the cool breeze on your skin made you long to be free of the stifling room. You wanted out. A quick scan of the ballroom left you even more desperate to escape until your gaze landed on one particular man. His raised glass and quirked eyebrow were all the invitation you needed to excuse yourself from your current company and begin a new adventure.


	6. Through the Storm - Junho

Junho stood under the protection of the gazebo, but the downpour mirrored the tumultuous storm within his chest. He had loved you for so long, but if you did not return his feelings he was willing to endure the deluge alone. When the words passed your lips he was not sure if he had heard correctly. The pounding rain echoed in his ears. You repeated your answer and finally, finally, the first rays of glittering sunlight broke through the gray clouds surrounding his heart.


	7. Adore - Chansung

Chansung found the crease between your brows and the downturned corners of your lips charming. Other commitments were pulling your attention away, but he was content to sit quietly next to you until your thoughts would find their way back to him. When things seemed to be spiraling out of control for you, he was there, your ever steady rock. He slipped away for a moment and returned to set a steaming cup of tea in front of you. He settled himself back down onto the couch and fell back into the pages of his book.

/////

He watched you quietly as you tossed another scrapped idea into the trash. He knew you were stressed, but he could not tear his eyes from the concentrated crease between your brows, the slight scrunch of your nose, the way your teeth caught the pink flesh of your bottom lip. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to be next to you. He pulled you away, not answering the question in your eyes, and led you to the bed. He just needed one moment with you in his arms.


End file.
